darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Mouse Trains With Protofire
Back to 2011 Logs Mouse Protofire Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <> Mouse rolls a 20! As usual, various levels of Crystalocution classes are being held throughout the Coliseum. Mouse has found himself in the 'beginner' class, mimicking their movement. Mouse looks fully concentrated on the task at hand, executing every maneuver with perfect precision. Mouse's movements are precise, quick, and focused, as if he's in tune with every aspect of his body's performance like Murusa taught him. Protofire comes striding in slowly, looking somewhat tired as he stops to look this way, then the other way ponderously. Noting the new student, he smiles a little bit and turns to make his way over. Mouse picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <> Mouse rolls a 17! Mouse is no stranger to the arena of the coliseum. He's always here rooting on Murusa as she conducts her training; while he mimics her. So it's no doubt as to why Mouse is doing as well as he is in the beginner class with lessons on the side to bolster his skill. Mouse looks like he's enjoying himself while he works the lessons, demonstrating the move Murusa taught him as well. He thrusts his palm out as if to break the opponent in question's armor... it looks as if it'd be quite painful to be on the receiving end of Mouse's blow. Protofire tilts his head a little bit, noting that maneuver and how well Mouse executed it. Nothing short of real practice could make him a master, but he indeed tried, and Protofire liked what he saw. The instructor stops as class comes to an end. "Good job everyone." the instructor remarks, "You too, Mouse." Mouse beams a smile over at the instructor and exclaims, "Thanks!" He turns to Protofire's direction and looks a little surprised, "Oh! Protofire! I didn't know you were watching!" Mouse sounds as surprised as he looks, as well as a bit embarrassed. Protofire chuckles "How else will I gauge the students' abilities? You're coming along well. Just remember it is not all strength." he advises kindly "how are you liking the lessons?" Mouse ohs with a smile, "Thanks! And Murusa said the same thing, so I always practice like this between the lessons she gives me." Mouse replies with a grin. "I find the lessons fun! Would you like to teach me something too?" Mouse looks enthusiastic to learn, awaiting Protofire's response. Protofire smiles "I teach the advanced class. So someday I will." he promises with a wink, leaning against the sides as he rests. Mouse steps ever closer to Protofire with a pleading gaze. "Please, Protofire? can you teach me something now?" Mouse looks as anxious as ever, and the young Sparkling's feelings would probably be hurt if Protofire told him no. Mouse smiles and nods, "Okay!" Mouse exclaims, eager for Protofire's question. It appears that Mouse will allow Protofire to rest, content with thinking about his question in the stead. "Which hand holds the fate of Cybertron? " asks the warrior. Mouse puts his finger to his chin, "Uhmmm..." A good question for the young sparkling. Mouse answers with a naive "Every hand!", though it's probably wrong. "Close, but not quite." notes Protofire with a smile, taking a seat "How have you been?" Mouse looks over at Protofire with a tilted head, "What is it then? What is it?" Mouse asks, curious as to the correct answer. "I've been working on this and my project. I want Murusa's help, but I also want it to be a surprise for her. Can you build things too, Protofire?" Mouse awwws and pouts. "Drat. Well, I was building a new type of shield! It's all in parts now though, so I don't have it with me. I think she'll like it a lot!" Mouse grins happily, eyes showing his hope. Protofire hrms. "A metal shield eh? " he smiles "It will definitely be useful. What's it do, anything in specific?" he asks. Mouse nods several times in succession, indicating that indeed it does. "Mmm-hmm." Mouse confirms, "I'd have to show it to you to show you what it does, but basically I want it to take other shapes." Mouse explains his idea to the older Mech, and indeed he's acquired a few good parts to help in that task. "A transforming shield? " asks Protofire, indeed interested "What will the purpose of this ability be? Mouse nods and beams, proud of Protofire's interest. It seems that Mouse hit on a good idea. "I wanted to learn how to do it. Plus I thought it would prove very adaptable for her." Mouse explains, telling how a transforming shield can prove useful in multiple situations. Truly, a modular effort. "How would it be adaptable? Can you give an example?" Presses Protofire gently Mouse uhms.. It looks like the question is above the Sparkling's ability to answer.. either that, or Mouse can't think of any good examples right now. Mouse frowns, "Sorry, I can't." Protofire ahhs softly "Okay. Well... Hmm. what about if she were underground, and the roof was caving in. How can the shield help her?" he asks gently Mouse would be better off with a prototype. He could have the shield expand into a parasol-like dome to protect its wielder, yet Mouse has nothing to show. "I wish I could show you, but I'm stuck with the build." Mouse frowns, sounding disappointed in himself. Protofire nods "Can you just describe it? " he asks. Mouse has the idea in his head.. along with the rough prototype on his computer. Luckily for Mouse, his computer is nearby. "I can do better!" Mouse exclaims, transforming into his Robot mode and zipping off. Not a moment later, Mouse returns with his terminal and presents it to Protofire. "Here." Mouse lets his designs do the talking for him ... they seem quite.. complicated. On top of that, there seems to be two separate working designs right now, and it's far from finished. Protofire takes the terminal carefully, his wings flaring out a little as he taps at it a few times, tilting his head "Hmm. Interesting! A high level of complexity." he notes "How is the energy consumption?" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Mouse's LogsCategory:Protofire's Logs